Uma Gota entre o Passado e o Presente
by Mica-Chan
Summary: KohakuKanna. Após 05 anos servindo a Naraku, a dor de saber estar errado todo este tempo, acaba inevitavelmente unindo Kohaku a Kanna..uma youkai que sempre acreditou não ter sentimentos.


****

**UMA GOTA ENTRE O PASSADO E O PRESENTE...**

By MICA-CHAN

As mãos estavam sujas de sangue. Todos inocentes, como ele um dia fora, e agora, suas vidas foram tragadas por estas mesmas mãos que um dia se levantaram apenas para proteger.

Kohaku recostou-se contra uma árvore, sentindo-se vazio e miserável. Mais uma vila, mais mortes e ele não podia nem mesmo desculpar a si mesmo dizendo que não sabia o que fazia. Cinco anos sob o jugo de Naraku havia tirado toda a sua esperança de redenção, e isso só o fazia ainda mais desolado e perdido. Olhou para o sangue que começava a secar em suas mãos e sentiu raiva. Não apenas de Naraku, mas dele mesmo. Desde que recuperara sua memória, a vida havia se tornado um grande e profundo mar escuro.

Lembrava-se ainda do quanto sofrera ao olhar para a irmã naquele castelo, reminiscências do seu passado aflorando subitamente em seu consciente, fazendo-o sabedor de tudo o que vinha destruindo em nome de Naraku. Os corpos dos soldados que havia acabado de matar estirados no chão ao seu redor e a dor estampada nos olhos de Sango. Sentira-se incapaz de lutar contra ela naquele momento, assim como em todos os outros confrontos que tiveram depois daquele, mas isso era tudo contra o que conseguia lutar. Tentara livrar-se do domínio de Naraku, destruir o meio-youkai, tirar a própria vida, tudo em vão. No final, o fragmento da jóia que ainda jazia imperturbável em suas costas, forçava-o a obedecer, a matar, e a continuar vivendo. Nada do que fizesse mudaria isso, e ele odiava-se por ter sucumbido em primeiro lugar.

Nestes cinco anos em que vivera servindo ao youkai, aprendera a aproveitar os poucos momentos com os quais a vida o presenteava. Nos primeiros anos, relutara a cada missão, implorara pelas vidas dos aldeões e soldados, apenas para ver-se controlado pela voz que emanava da jóia, incapaz de resistir à ordem do seu mestre. Mas o tempo o endureceu, e quando deu por si, não mais relutava, apenas cumpria suas ordens, tentando com todas as suas forças salvar a quantos podia, ferindo e não matando, nocauteando, mas mantendo os corações ainda pulsando. No entanto não era o suficiente, ele sabia. O estrago em sua consciência o acompanharia para sempre. Por mais que lutasse para fazer o bem, sempre haveria aqueles que precisaria exterminar, sorrisos que veria fenecer, companheiros que haveria de trair.

Cerrou os punhos, irritado e bateu com a cabeça na árvore. Aquela impotência ainda o destruiria, e ele não conseguia visualizar um fim para toda a dor que causava.

Imerso em sua agonia particular, sentiu a presença tranqüila da youkai que se aproximava, antes mesmo de ouvir o ruído leve que fazia ao caminhar sobre as pedras. Levantou o olhar e deparou-se com a figura branca e delicada de Kanna, observando-o com atenção.

Kanna analisou o rapaz recostado contra a árvore, pensando no quanto ele mudara desde que viera servir Naraku. De garotinho pré-adolescente, tornara-se um rapaz forte e determinado. Mas aquela expressão triste e desamparada jamais abandonava seu rosto. As poucas vezes que o vira sorrir fora quando estava em meio aos humanos dos vilarejos, trabalhando com eles, ajudando-os, e muitas vezes protegendo-os. Mas aquela expressão angustiada nunca o abandonava, sempre tingindo o castanho dos seus olhos.

Ela não conseguia compreender a razão do seu sofrimento, mesmo depois de todos esses anos. Kohaku era extraordinário para um humano. Poucos youkais conseguiam cumprir as ordens de Naraku com a perfeição do rapaz, e mesmo assim ele insistia em consumir-se em culpa, rancor e tristeza. Por que ele se martirizava desse jeito? E por que ela não conseguia sentir o mesmo que o garoto? Até Kagura, com todo o seu rastro de falhas e incompetência, sabia o que era sentir. O ódio que nutria pelo senhor deles era prova disso. E por que ela jamais sentira raiva, carinho, alegria ou tristeza? Tudo sempre lhe fora tão claro. Uma ordem era dada e ela a executava. Jamais questionara ou sofrera por obedecer Naraku. Não conseguia compreender a raiva de Kagura, ou o desalento do rapaz.

Sentiu os olhos de Kohaku sobre ela e retribuiu o olhar, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

"O que você quer?"

Kanna permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas olhando a raiva que emergia por cada um dos poros do rapaz. Como sentir raiva de alguém? Ela não sabia.

"Nada. Só estou esperando as próximas ordens de Naraku para nós".

Kohaku sentiu o sangue ferver, toda a sua frustração subitamente canalizada contra a youkai albina que vinha lhe acompanhando em praticamente todas as missões desde que se juntara a Naraku. Como ela podia permanecer sempre assim tão calma? Como podia viver com tanta tranqüilidade, como se todas as vidas que tomavam dia após dia não fossem nada?

"Você não se importa não é?" A expressão plácida que ela lhe deu apenas o irritou ainda mais. "Acabamos de dizimar um vilarejo inteiro. O sangue de dezenas de famílias inocentes ainda está nas minhas mãos e você não dá a mínima! Às vezes acho que você não tem um coração".

A youkai observou a explosão de fúria do rapaz, sabendo que não era verdade o que dizia. Ela tinha um coração, apenas não o usava da mesma forma que ele. "Eu cumpri minha missão, Kohaku, assim como você. Não há motivos para estar abalada se fiz o que me foi ordenado".

Ele caminhou até ela e fitou a garota à sua frente. A tranqüilidade de Kanna sempre o espantava. Havia momentos que não sabia se a odiava por obedecer cegamente a Naraku, ou se a invejava por ser incapaz de sentir.

"E isso não te incomoda, Kanna? Há quantos anos está servindo ao Naraku? Há quantos anos tem matado pessoas que não fizeram nada, apenas porque ele mandou?"

"Você faz o mesmo que eu".

"Não me compare a você!", ele explodiu. "Eu sou obrigado a obedecer a esse monstro por culpa desse maldito fragmento da jóia. Você sabe que se eu pudesse, já teria morrido há muito tempo. Acha que me sinto feliz acordando todos os dias e sendo obrigado a lembrar de todas as famílias que destruí, do rosto de cada um que eu pessoalmente matei?"

"Não tenho como saber. Eu não entendo a felicidade, Kohaku."

O rapaz sentiu a saliva grossa em sua boca e engoliu com dificuldade. Não conseguia odiar Kanna, por mais que quisesse se convencer de que ela merecia seu desprezo, havia algo na garota que o desarmava. Fora assim desde o início, e mesmo após todos aqueles anos nada mudara.

"Como pode viver assim, Kanna?", perguntou com voz cansada, sem notar que havia suavizado o seu tom, tornado-o quase gentil. "Como consegue prosseguir dia após dia, sem saber o porquê vive?"

"Eu nasci do Naraku. Eu vivo para que ele alcance seus objetivos".

"E você!?" Kohaku perguntou exasperado. "Qual o seu objetivo? A vida não é feita apenas de ordens e massacres. Até mesmo Kagura entende isso!"

"Kagura é fraca. Não sei porque Naraku não a reabsorveu ainda".

O rapaz olhou para Kanna chocado. Como ela podia dizer uma coisa dessas com tamanha naturalidade?

"Será que você não entende que para o Naraku você não é nada mais do que uma marionete? Que você não tem mais valor do que Kagura? Que quando ele finalmente conseguir completar a jóia, irá reabsorver não apenas a ela, mas a você também?"

"Se for o que ele realmente quiser..."

Kohaku segurou a youkai pelos braços, forçando seus dedos entre o tecido claro que a cobria, chegando a machucar os braços finos e fazendo-a levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. "Mas não é o que eu quero!" Pela primeira vez ele pôde ver um lampejo de emoção nos olhos usualmente mortos de Kanna. "Será que não percebe que eu não quero vê-la viver apenas para satisfazer os propósitos egoístas de Naraku? Que eu não quero vê-la sendo absorvida por ele?"

"Eu pensei que me odiasse. Então por que se importa?"

Ele respondeu com um sorriso triste nos lábios. "Há momentos que eu a odeio. Mas não há sentido em odiar alguém que não é capaz de sentir".

"Me ensine".

Ele olhou para ela intrigado. "Do que está falando?"

"Eu quero que me ensine a sentir".

"Por que? Sempre pensei que fosse feliz assim como ".

"Eu não sei o que é felicidade, Kohaku".

"E por que agora? Depois de tanto tempo?"

Kanna sustentou o olhar do rapaz, tentando entender o que exatamente estava acontecendo com ela. Por que pedira isso a ele? De onde surgira essa necessidade de entendê-lo? Por que o desamparo e tristeza no semblante de Kohaku faziam seu peito parecer vazio e incômodo?

"Um dia você me disse que o amor que sentia por sua irmã era sua força. Era o que o sustentava de pé e o impedia de enlouquecer. Eu quero saber o que é isso".

Kohaku ainda olhava-a incrédulo. Lembrava-se bem de quando dissera isso a Kanna, mas jamais pensou que a garota iria pedir algo assim depois de tanto tempo. Principalmente diante da reação fria que obtivera naquela ocasião. Ser obrigado a ouvir a voz doce e melodiosa da youkai dizendo em sua face que se fosse para ficar fraca como ele, desesperada a cada missão que precisava cumprir, ela jamais iria querer saber o que o amor significava. As palavras o machucaram na ocasião, e a simples lembrança ainda o machucava.

"Não tem como se ensinar alguém a sentir, Kanna. O amor, o ódio, a alegria ou a tristeza nasce dentro de cada um naturalmente. Forçar qualquer um dos sentimentos é antinatural e falso".

Ela se aproximou do rapaz e pegou suas mãos entre as dela, fazendo-o abrir levemente os lábios em surpresa.

"Então por que me acusa? Se não é capaz de me ensinar, não pode se sentir no direito de exigir algo de mim".

Ela tinha razão, ele sabia, fazê-la compreender que o que lhe pedia estava além de suas forças? Que se pudesse daria sua própria vida para que a garota aprendesse o sentido de realmente estar ali? Mas não sabia como fazer isso. Não conseguia pensar numa forma de fazê-la compreender...

Desviou os olhos para a mão ainda manchada de sangue que descansava entre as palmas das mãos de Kanna. Tão ela o era. Queria tanto fazê-la compreender...

Num impulso, aproximou-se da youkai e pousou os lábios sobre a boca de Kanna, sentindo a maciez da garota. Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa, mas não se afastou, permitindo o toque tímido e gentil do rapaz, que se aprofundava lentamente, guiado pelo instinto.

Kohaku não sabia o que o levara a beijar a youkai, mas se sentia tragado pela profusão de emoções que o acometera. Involuntariamente achegou-se mais ao corpo de Kanna, sentindo a delicadeza de suas formas contra o seu corpo. Esqueceu-se que suas mãos ainda carregavam o sangue de suas vítimas e tocou-a no pescoço, subindo lentamente para a base dos cabelos brancos numa ânsia repentina de senti-la mais junto a si.

Kanna não havia mudado muito nesses cinco anos que conviveram. Se antes pareciam duas crianças da mesma idade, atualmente ele sabia que já não era mais assim. Ele crescera, muito, e ela continuava pequena e pouco diferente da criança que fora. O corpo começava a demonstrar os primeiros sinais de mudança e do crescimento que para os youkais demora anos a mais que para os humanos. Mas naquele momento nada disso lhe importava. Ele a tinha em seus braços, a boca sob a sua, o corpo unido ao seu, e tudo em que podia pensar era que ele daria tudo para aquilo não ser um sonho, ou talvez, para tudo o que acontecera nesses últimos cinco anos ser apenas um pesadelo e que ele acordaria com a garota ao seu lado e...

Tão subitamente quanto haviam se aproximado, os dois separaram-se ao ouvir a voz de Naraku em seus subconscientes, chamando-os para encontrarem-se com ele. Kohaku tentou falar com a garota, mas seus sentidos estavam entorpecidos e por mais que quisesse, a voz não saía. Ficou observando o olhar inexpressivo de Kanna que o fitava como se nada tivesse acontecido há apenas meio minuto. Ele engoliu em seco e deu as costas a ela.

"Eu vou lavar minhas mãos e já alcanço voc".

Ela assentiu e saiu ao encontro de Naraku, deixando-o para trás, frustrado e furioso consigo mesmo por ter reagido daquela forma ao pedido insano da youkai.

A missão que o hanyou tinha para eles era bastante simples e sem nenhuma conexão com a jóia de quatro almas. A execução foi rápida e antes mesmo da lua estar completamente alta no céu, eles já haviam retornado com o item que Naraku cobiçava.

Kanna afastou-se em silêncio, mas a mente trabalhava frenética, tentando compreender o que se passara naquela noite. O que era esse amor, que levara a aldeã a dar a própria vida tentando proteger o noivo? E por que, por um rápido instante, ela sentira o medo corroer suas entranhas, ao ver Kohaku ser encurralado e por pouco escapar à decapitação? O que a morte do rapaz influenciaria em sua existência?

Deitou-se, mas o sono lhe fugia. A imagem da garota colocando-se entre o noivo e Kohaku insistindo em atormentar-lhe a mente. O rapaz hesitara em matar a jovem aldeã, o que o levou a se descuidar e quase ser morto. O que era aquela sensação que tivera ao vê-lo cercado e despojado de sua arma? Jamais experimentara algo parecido, como uma corrente poderosa em seu íntimo apertando seu coração e retirando o ar de seus pulmões. Pela primeira vez, agira para salvar o escravo humano não por ser o que Naraku desejava, mas porque não pôde suportar a idéia de vê-lo morrer diante dela.

Respirou fundo e tocou suavemente os próprios lábios, recordando-se daquela tarde. O que ele fizera que acordara aquela profusão de sensações dentro dela? Não podia ser apenas o contato da boca masculina sobre a sua. Havia pedido que o rapaz a ensinasse a sentir, mas não passara por sua cabeça que ele fosse beija-la. E por que ele fizera isso? Não fazia sentido. Ele proclamava odiá-la e depois retrocedia, dizendo que se preocupava com ela. E a tocou como jamais havia sido tocada.

A lembrança do contato íntimo do abraço de Kohaku ainda estava vívida dentro dela...o calor que se espalhara por seu corpo ao sentir a mão do rapaz subindo por sua nuca, acariciando sua pele. Mas era disso que ele falava quando a desprezava por não saber sentir, ou esperava algo mais? Não seriam essas sensações apenas físicas, e, portanto superficiais? A felicidade ou o medo que ele procurava ensiná-la não deveriam ser respostas às reações físicas. Ela sempre sentira dor, calor e algumas outras sensações, então, o que tornava tão diferente o que o rapaz despertara dentro dela?

Incapaz de dormir, Kanna se levantou e caminhou para fora do castelo, a multidão de pensamentos ainda atormentando-a. Deixou-se receber a brisa fresca em sua pele e olhou para o céu. A verdade é que desejava sentir o calor do rapaz novamente e não conseguia compreender essa necessidade. Sua vida até agora havia se resumido a atender os desejos de Naraku. O prazer dele era sua razão de ser, e essa mudança súbita em suas intenções lhe pareciam estranhas. Quando e como foi nascer dentro dela esse desejo de estar perto de Kohaku?

Podia tentar fugir à verdade e dizer que fora apenas o toque inusitado dos lábios do rapaz que a estava confundindo, mas sabia que esse raciocínio nada mais era que uma mentira. Quando pedira para que ele a ensinasse a sentir, foi porque em algum momento ele havia penetrado em sua indiferença e ela passara a importar-se. Nos últimos cinco anos, ela guardara cuidadosamente toda e qualquer manifestação dessa importância que o rapaz tinha para ela, mas aquele simples toque durante a tarde, rasgara o véu, forçando-a a lidar com coisas para a qual não havia sido criada.

A verdade é que tinha medo de se lançar no mesmo mar de angústia e culpa que Kohaku vivia. Não teria qualquer utilidade para ela ou para Naraku esses sentimentos. Amor, ódio, felicidade, culpa, vergonha...eram manifestações de humanidade que não condiziam a ela e não lhe trariam nenhum bem. Deveria deixar de lado a idéia tola que tivera de aproximar-se do garoto, e voltar ao _status quo_ _ante_. Era uma youkai, e como tal, imune às imperfeições da raça humana, e, portanto, mais poderosa que eles. Kohaku jamais entenderia o que ela era e porque não precisava sentir. Enquanto para ele o amor, o carinho e todas as demonstrações de afeto asseguravam-no de que ainda era humano, para ela, eram a essência do que não deveria transformar-se.

Kanna ainda ponderava acerca do conflito que se instaurara em seu íntimo, quando ouviu os passos leves de alguém que se aproximava. Voltou-se, sabendo quem encontraria, mas não estava certa se vê-lo neste momento era algo inteligente para se fazer.

"Kanna? O que faz aqui fora?"

Ele observou a youkai parada, fitando-o na escuridão. A garota albina parecia refletir a claridade da lua que reinava absoluta no céu escuro. Ela parecia tão pequena e delicada e que mais uma vez Kohaku se perguntou como era possível alguém tão singela e pura ser tão mortal e indiferente ao mal que trazia.

Como ele já imaginava, Kanna não se deu ao trabalho de responder a sua pergunta. Ela nunca fora exatamente falante. Na verdade, depois de conhece-la, ele demorara semanas até ouvir sua voz pela primeira vez. Isso não o incomodava. Conhecia-a suficientemente bem para entender o que desejava dele. Só não saberia dizer se era por conviverem juntos por tanto tempo, ou simplesmente porque o olhar parado da youkai parecia comunicar-se por ela.

Caminhou até ela em silêncio, olhando para a figura diminuta da garota. Parou diante dela, sentindo um arrepio súbito percorrer seu corpo, enquanto suas entranhas pareciam estar sendo firmadas em um nó poderoso e incontrolável.

Uma boneca. Era o que ela parecia. Com seu corpo pequeno e quase infantil, conseguia aterrorizá-lo e ao mesmo tempo aquece-lo. Parecia absurdo, mas Kanna despertava tanto a desconfiança quanto a segurança dentro dele.

A lembrança do corpo da garota junto ao seu naquela tarde inundou sua mente. Ele vinha tentando esquecer o que fizera, mas ela parecia determinada a invadir seus pensamentos. Quando voltaram da missão daquela noite, trancara-se no quarto, tentando afasta-la de sua mente, mas as imagens recusavam-se a abandona-lo. A doçura que sentira quando a tivera nos braços, a maciez dos seus lábios, o calor de sua boca, a pequenez delicada do seu corpo...

Quando deu por si, estava sentindo-se estranho e anormalmente quente. Sentia o sangue fluindo mais rápido por seu corpo e um desejo quase incontrolável de tê-la nos braços novamente insistia em toldar seu raciocínio. Fora por isso que saíra para o abrigo seguro da noite. Queria distrair seus pensamentos, olhar para o céu tão maior que ele e assim esquecer aquelas reações estranhas que o seu corpo estava tendo à mera lembrança da youkai.

O que não esperara era encontrar Kanna do lado de fora. Imóvel e absurdamente bonita sob a luz da lua, com seu olhar fixo e indiferente, seu silêncio quase doentio e ao mesmo tempo tão sedutor.

Molhou os lábios subitamente secos, com a ponta da língua, tentando pensar no que dizer. Normalmente não sentiria a necessidade de conversar com a youkai, o silêncio tão comum entre eles como o próprio ato de respirar. Mas ali, naquele momento, o rosto sério da garota, deixara-o desconcertado, e precisava ouvir algo além dos ruídos noturnos.

Kanna observou o rosto masculino, sentindo o desconforto de Kohaku. Por que ele estaria reagindo dessa forma? Estavam tão acostumados um com o outro como se fossem partes de um mesmo corpo. Por que agora ele estaria perdido diante dela, como se ela fosse outra pessoa?

Incerta sobre como agir, ela poderia simplesmente dar as costas e voltar para o seu quarto ou continuar a olhar para o céu sem dar atenção ao rapaz, mas algo naquele rosto bonito e angustiado fizeram-na permanecer ali, analisando-o. As pequenas sardas que pintalgavam o nariz e as maçãs do rosto eram delicadas e davam um ar ainda mais juvenil ao garoto. Ele crescera, é verdade, criara corpo e experiência, mas a inocência e singeleza de suas feições sempre estariam ali presentes.

E ele estava com os cabelos soltos. Era tão raro ver Kohaku sem o usual rabo de cavalo. Nem mesmo dormindo ele os soltava. E ali estava ele, com os cabelos escuros caindo lisos e brilhantes sobre os ombros, deixando-o tão diferente do que ela estava acostumada a ver.

Sem saber muito bem o porquê, Kanna avançou em sua direção e tocou as madeixas escuras, sentindo a textura dos fios entre seus dedos. Kohaku involuntariamente prendeu a respiração, surpreso, e ela voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Você fica diferente assim".

A voz calma e baixa parecia acariciá-lo e mais uma vez ele precisou molhar os lábios. O que estaria acontecendo com ele? Por que estava sentindo esse calor e aflição dentro dele?

"Você está nervoso. Por que?"

"Você não está?" Sua voz saiu roca, estranha aos seus próprios ouvidos.

"Eu deveria?"

Ele respirou fundo, tentando organizar seus pensamentos, mas a proximidade da youkai impedia-o de qualquer raciocínio lógico. O que era isso que ele estava sentindo? Ele conhecia Kanna há anos, estavam andando juntos, matando juntos, vivendo como se fossem parte de um mesmo ser a mais tempo do que podia contar e nunca reagira dessa forma a ela antes. O que estaria fazendo desta noite diferente das outras?

Kanna afastou as mãos do cabelo de Kohaku, sem, no entanto aumentar a distância entre eles. Conseguia sentir o calor do corpo do rapaz e uma sensação incomum de proximidade e aconchego apoderou-se dela. O que estaria fazendo este dia tão diferente dos anteriores?

"Kohaku", ela pensou por alguns minutos antes de continuar "eu não acho que deva continuar a me ensinar a sentir".

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso. "Por que?"

"Eu vi o que você fez hoje à tarde. Como teria morrido nas mãos daquele simples aldeão apenas por sentir pena do humano".

"Mas eu não morri. Você me salvou antes que algo acontecesse".

Na expressão gelada da youkai albina não transparecia qualquer emoção, estivesse ela sentindo algo ou não. "Eu não estarei sempre l".

"Nem eu quero que você seja o meu anjo salvador. Mesmo porque você está muito longe de ser um anjo", ele sorriu. "Mas eu não deixaria de ser quem eu sou, apenas por medo de morrer".

"Isso não é verdade. Você abandonou quem você é, quando se tornou escravo de Naraku".

As feições de Kohaku endureceram e o olhar que ele lhe lançou foi gelado. "Nós já discutimos isso mais vezes do que eu sou capaz de contar, Kanna. Se até agora você não se convenceu que eu odeio o que faço, que eu odeio matar, destruir e acabar com a felicidade de toda essa gente apenas porque essa é a vontade de Naraku, nada do que eu diga ou faça irá convencê-la do contrário."

"Eu não duvido do seu ódio, Kohaku. Apenas não posso negar a verdade. Se você tem forças para prosseguir, é porque, como você diz, você ama a sua irmã, ama os que consegue salvar, mas, nada mudará o fato de que, para sobreviver, você se deixa usar, inclusive, como um instrumento de morte e sofrimento".

O rapaz sentiu a raiva crescer, a dor da verdade atingindo cada fibra do seu ser. Num impulso, segurou os ombros da youkai, forçando-a a levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo, como se esse simples gesto fosse capaz de fazê-la mudar de opinião e entender o que se passava dentro dele.

"Você acha que eu não preferiria morrer a levar essa vida que eu levo?"

"Se você pensasse realmente assim, já estaria morto, Kohaku".

A sentença clara e direta, na voz macia e sem alma de Kanna, fizeram-no calar-se, toda a força subitamente drenada de dentro dele. Seus pensamentos viajaram para uma época que podia dizer que era feliz. Quando tinha seus pais e sua irmã ainda com ele. Quando acreditava que seu futuro seria crescer e destruir youkais. Nunca acreditaria se alguém lhe dissesse então, que cresceria para ser o lacaio de um hanyou. Que mataria para sobreviver. Que se submeteria a crueldade de um ser desprezível como Naraku, por vingança, e, acima de tudo, desejo de continuar existindo.

Sentiu as lágrimas aflorarem aos olhos e lutou para impedi-las de rolar. O que ele havia se tornado? Como se permitira chegar a esse ponto? Quando havia abandonado tudo o que ele era, para ser apenas mais um dos que se submetiam?

Kanna surpreendeu-se ao ver as lágrimas molhando o rosto bonito de Kohaku. Ela não pensara que suas palavras iriam feri-lo a tal ponto.

Sem realmente perceber o que estava fazendo, ela aproximara-se ainda mais do rapaz, enlaçando a cintura de Kohaku com seus braços. Ele aconchegou-a junto a si e pousou o queixo na cabeça da garota, deixando-se consolar.

A youkai refletiu no que estava acontecendo entre eles e no porquê sentira necessidade de confortá-lo. Ela sempre soubera dos sentimentos conflitantes do rapaz, mas em nenhum momento eles chegaram até ela. Sua incapacidade de sentir e sua falta de conhecimento das emoções, sempre os mantivera afastados nesses momentos. Ela apenas observava de longe, tentando compreender a angústia e tormento que acompanhavam Kohaku dia após dia. Mas agora, ela ansiava por dividir essa dor. Queria ser capaz de fazê-lo compreender que viver preso nas lembranças do passado e no senso moral ensinado por seus antigos companheiros, nada trariam ao rapaz que não um definhar diário e inevitável.

Ela aconchegou a cabeça no peito do rapaz, absorvendo seu calor e ouvindo o pulsar constante do coração de Kohaku. Não era ainda capaz de explicar o que estava acontecendo, o que eram essas sensações que vinha descobrindo ao longo de todo o dia, mas sabia que não queria ver o sofrimento do humano.

Levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos do rapaz. Eles ainda refletiam toda a tristeza que o garoto sentia, mas havia algo mais. Ele a olhava como se estivesse na frente de outra pessoa, e não ela.

Kohaku, por sua vez, sentia-se preso ao rosto inexpressivo da youkai. Nunca imaginara que Kanna pudesse tocá-lo voluntariamente. Toda a reserva da garota e a distância que impunha entre eles, pareciam tão distantes agora. E de alguma forma, ele soube que ela enxergara dentro de sua alma, e, mesmo que não pudesse compreender o porquê dele sentir-se como sentia, ela procurava conforta-lo, e isso, por si só já o deixava estranhamente feliz.

Ainda incerto sobre o que fazer ou o que realmente sentia, ele inclinou-se lentamente e mais uma vez tocou os lábios da garota com os seus, permitindo-se relaxar no calor do abraço de Kanna, e pouco a pouco foi aprofundando o beijo.

A youkai entregou-se ao beijo, estranhando as reações do próprio corpo, e a revolução que sentia acontecer dentro de si. A maciez daquele toque a envolvia, e pela primeira vez deixou-se levar por uma sensação desconhecia. Permitiu que o desejo que sentia subisse à superfície, e o carinho que o rapaz lhe despertava, extravasasse de forma plena e sem defesas.

Como pudera ter sido tão cega por tanto tempo? Desde sempre Kohaku estivera ao seu lado. Ela sempre obedecera as ordens de Naraku e mantivera o garoto vivo, principalmente porque ele, apesar de tudo, jamais falhara em obedecer as ordens do hanyou, mas apenas agora reconhecia o quanto cuidara de Kohaku inconscientemente. O quanto a convivência e os anos passados ao lado do humano haviam marcado sua existência tanto quanto ela marcara a dele.

Não podia fingir que tudo o que sentia era algo físico e, portanto, tão efêmero quanto a própria vida do rapaz. Ela sabia que jamais se permitiria a sentir prazer ou desejo se o que a ligasse a ele não fosse muito mais profundo e verdadeiro.

Enquanto acreditara não ser capaz de sentir, estivera vivenciando a emoção dia a dia. De sua forma, é claro, mas mesmo assim estivera sempre ali. Fria, indiferente, calma como ela mesma o era, mas nada mudava o fato de que sempre se preocupara com o garoto e só agora ele a fizera enxergar o que nunca prestara atenção. O que nem mesmo ele fora capaz de ver.

Afastou-se delicadamente e o fitou mais uma vez. Sabia que não teriam muito tempo. A vida de Kohaku estivera na beira do precipício por mais tempo do que qualquer um deles poderia imaginar. Fosse qual fosse o resultado dessa batalha insana pela jóia, a derrota do garoto seria inevitável. E ela nada podia fazer para evitá-lo, e nem iria.

Um fantasma de um sorriso cruzou as feições quase imutáveis da youkai e ela segurou nas mãos de Kohaku enquanto voltava-se para a lua.

"Eu acho que podemos entrar..."

FIM.

Início: Faz tanto tempo que não consigo mais lembrar.

Término: 13/08/2004 (se é que esse final é definitivo).

**Nota da autora:** O Kohaku nunca foi um dos meus personagens preferidos, mas ultimamente ele deu um grande salto no meu conceito. Especialmente depois que ele recuperou sua memória. Já a Kanna....até hoje não consegui entender para quê realmente serve essa garota, mas...por algum motivo esses dois se encaixam à perfeição. Então...a idéia surgiu, e eu resolvi coloca-la no papel. (graças a Felícia, que me fez um desafio..na verdade, fez um desafio a ela, que eu zelosamente explorei, mas isso não vem ao caso...o que importa é que ela foi de fundamental importância para o nascimento dessa fic).

Essa foi a fic que fluiu mais fácil para mim ultimamente. Acreditem, não existe nada pior do que crise criativa.

Não posso dizer que não gostei do resultado, porque eu gostei. É bem verdade que o final não me agradou, mas...eu já estava cansada de escrever, escrever, escrever (me repetir várias vezes durante o desenrolar da história) e não chegar a lugar algum, porque eu não conseguia criar um final decente.

Mas aí está a coisa. Leiam e não esqueçam de escrever para mim.


End file.
